Punishment with My Beloved
by Usami-Sensei
Summary: Not listening? I didn't even notice! When you don't listen to Kaname Kuran, you're punished, but if it's Kaname ...his beloved Kaname, he'll take it. Warnings: Yaoi. MalexMale. PWP. Smut-Lemon. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Matsuri Hino does! If I did you would have seen this in the Anime TT~TT

_Usami-sensei: This was one of my first fics that I edited a while back, but I decided to take it down and put this version up. I never noticed how perverted my mind was back then -_-' It's not as well written, as I mentioned it's one of my first fics, but enjoy at least V_V *sigh*_

* * *

'I'm Aidou Hanabusa. I have been I love with Kaname-sama for as long as I can remember but I wonder how he feels about me? I love the way his eyes look at me like he knows everything I do behind his back, like he knows that I smell his shirts when he's not around...okay maybe I should stop doing that it's just creepy.'

"Oi! Hana. Kaname was talking to you."

"What, when?"

"Just now but you were in such a daze he left angry." Said his orange haired cousin Akatsuki.

"But I didn't even notice oh wait I do remember him looking at me." He said with his hand on his chin, clearly he was in such a daze he didn't realize.

"He wants you to come to his room." Akatsuki pointed his thumb towards the stair case.

"Okay." He pouted and he made his way up stairs.

* * *

He knocked on the door before entering. "Come in Aidou." Kaname answered. The blond did so, opening the door slowly.

"Are you going to slap me?" He peeked his head in looking around. "If you do not wish to be slapped then get in here." Kaname replied with a sigh.

"Kaname-sama I'm sorry I didn't hear what you said down stairs." He lowered his head in shame, stepping into the room.

"I was in deep thought but that is no excuse for me to treat Kaname Kuran that way." He said shyly.

"Please punish me if you wish Kaname-sama!" His face flushed red as a tomato.

"Aidou is that what you want?" He asked in a deep seductive voice, his voice made chills run down Aidou's spine.

"If that is what Kaname-sama wishes then so be it." He said standing tall without fear.

"Is that so?" 'This is what I love about Aidou. He's so daring and strong, he tries to hide his fear behind his recklessness knowing that's what turns me on.'

"Take off you clothes Aidou." Kaname said, getting up off his couch.

"Yes Kaname-sama." He pulled his sweater vest over his shoulders, his arms were shaking from embarrassment.

He then threw his vest on the floor and start unbuttoning his gray shirt that was underneath his sweater vest. He then he threw his shirt on the floor as well. The top half of his body was naked, he then went for his pants, his hands were still shaking but he was trying to keep himself composed. He didn't want Kaname to see his hard on underneath his pants so he took his time to unzip and unbutton his them.

_**SLAP!**_

Kaname slapped him across the face, making the blond fall onto the floor. "What's taking you so long?" He had stern look in his eyes.

"Ow…I'm-I'm sorry Kaname-sama." He now had a cut on his cheek; it stung but somehow he was turned him on even more. He then got up and started taking off his pants again; he was now in his boxers, his face flushed red. He was really embarrassed now because he was wearing underwear with cute little yellow bunnies on them.

"Oh how cute Aidou." Kaname cooed as he walked closer to him and lifted his chin with his hands so he could see Aidou's face. Aidou was shaking with anger and shame. Kaname then took his knee and rubbed it against Aidou's hard clothed penis.

"Ah..Un..Kaname-sama!" Aidou moaned out as Kaname's knee rubbed against him. His body was on fire; Kaname then kissed him.

It was a very deep kiss, he then let his tongue slide in Aidou's mouth as their tongues danced together as he kept rubbing his knee on the blond's hard on.

"Ahh…Um..Ahhn-" They then parted their lips for air and Kaname said,

"Aidou lay on the couch." Aidou did so and laid on the couch.

"Good boy." Kaname cooed, pulling Aidou's boxers off and throwing them on the floor.

Aidou's cock was dripping with pre-cum. He then started wiggling his hips, wanting more stimulation on his dick; it was painfully hard; Kaname then put his fingers on Aidou's lips.

"Suck." He demanded. Aidou then sucked Kaname's fingers as if it were a lollipop not missing any spots on the pure blood's beautiful fingers, Kaname then pulled his fingers out of Aidou's mouth and slowly put them into the blond's puckered entrance.

"AHH! Ugh!" Aidou shirked as Kaname's slender fingers forcefully stretched him. The brunette's fingers were doing a scissoring motion, it was painful but after about a minute or so he got use to Kaname's fingers. The older vamp then curled his fingers and repeatedly touched Aidou's sweet spot.

"Ahh…ahn..umn…Kaname-sama..." His blue eyes were full of lust and shimmered, looking at his true love, he wanted Kaname so bad; he also wanted more pleasure so he brought his hands up to his throbbing penis and tried to stroke himself-

_**SLAP!**_

Kaname slapped him again, his cheek was now red. The hit made his penis swell even more, he was enjoying it.

"No Aidou you are not allowed to touch yourself." Kaname wanted to make him cry and scream.

"Hm but Kaname-sama it hurts please." He begged, his blue lust filled eyes turned Kaname on even more. Kaname then squeezed the base of Aidou's cock.

"Ow..AHH!" It hurt for a second, then Kaname began moving his fingers inside Aidou's tight ass again causing him to feel pleasure. Kaname reached his hand inside his pant's pocket and pulled out a rubber band, he ripped it in half with his fang and then tied it around the base of Aidou's throbbing penis not too tight but tight enough that he wouldn't be able to ejaculate.

"No! Please Kaname-sama not that!" A few tears came from his eyes as he was unable to ejaculate. Kaname took off his pants and his shirt when Aidou eyes widened when he saw Kaname was also very hard and BIG. He pressed his hard thick cock at the puckered entrance and then thrusted in hard.

"Unh…Ah!" Kaname grunted as he pounded himself into Aidou's twitching hole, his big hard dick felt so good inside of Aidou's tight warm ass.

"Ahhh…" Aidou moaned out and his eyes rolled in complete pleasure. Kaname began moving in and out slowly. Kaname looked at Aidou's twitching penis and it look like it was about to burst.

"More…Kaname-sama..AH!.. Fuck me harder!" He screamed out.

Kaname then lifted up both of Aidou's legs, bending them up to the knee opening him up even more. He was then able to thrust deeper into Aidou.

"Oh…fuck..Ahh..Hnnhn…Kaname-sama!" Aidou whine and mewled, feeling Kaname's dick stretching his insides.

"What is it?" He was panting as he pounded into Aidou's ass over and over again. His beautiful brown hair stuck to his face and sweat dripped down from to his chest.

"Please take…ahn…it..off..AHH!" He screamed when Kaname's movements got faster, he was pounding harder and harder into into the tight, hot space. Aidou thought he was going to past out from the pleasure and not being able to release his cum.

"Ah…you feel so good Aidou." Kaname moaned as he was about reach his climax, then he looked down and saw Aidou's painfully throbbing penis; Aidou dug his finger nails into Kaname's back, it hurt so bad not being able to cum.

"Kaname..AH!.sama please take it off I want to come it hurts so much please Ahn…" Aidou was in tears.

'Well I guess he learned his lesson and I've had my fun teasing him.' Kaname leaned forward and carefully took off the rubber band.

"Ah! Unh…so good Kaname-sama." Aidou was happy he could finally come. After Kaname did a few more thrusts they both reached their climax.

"AAAHHH!"

"AHH, Unh!" They both came at the same time, Kaname released his cum deep inside of the small blond and Aidou came all over his own stomach. Kaname then collapsed on top of Aidou and they panted.

"So you understand now... to listen to me when I'm talking to you." Kaname panted, looking at Aidou's beautiful face drenched in sweat, his beautiful blond hair sticking to his forehead and his flushed red cheeks.

"Hai Kaname-sama!" The brown haired man then got up, walking towards his bathroom door. Aidou just laid there in a daze from the sex he just had with his precious Kaname-sama; Kaname then turned around and looked at Aidou.

"Well come on, you don't want the others to see you like that do you?"

"No… but I will just wait until you're finished Kaname-sama." His ass hurt too much and he wasn't able to move.

"Very well." Kaname sighed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Well that was good." Aidou ran his fingers thought his silky golden locks hair.

"Maybe I should do more bad things wait do I actually like these punishments? I guess so. I wonder what I should do next hehe?" He laughed mischievously, turning on his stomach.

* * *

_Usami-sensei: Review and Favorite please (︶__ω︶__) Also, wipe your nose, blood is dripping!_


End file.
